


OTHER SHIPS

by Eliana_debrey



Series: rare pair Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason Todd, Dom grant wilson, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Panic, Scars, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Worth Issues, Soft BDSM, Sub Jason Todd, alternative universe - no capes, bored in the manor in the manor bored, bursting during make out session, kinda sugar daddy vibes, kiss, smell kink, sniff, top grant wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: Other OS with Jason Todd and characters other than Dick Grayson and Slade Wilson
Relationships: Jason Todd/Grant Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: rare pair Jason Todd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110830
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	1. Ground Control to Major Tom (Joey/Jay)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I fell into rare pair hole. Help.

Joseph Wilson grew up in the shadow of his brother and sister. He saw one becoming a successful businessman and the other a renowned ballerina. The house’s atmosphere was always heavy, people asking Grant and Rose how they were doing, what new project they were going to work in, how wonderful they were. Joseph hated the galas more than anything. People flew to his parents and his siblings and he was left alone. People didn’t even remember his name half of the time, and the only thing people could remember him for was the kidnapping and the wound he had been a victim of when he was younger.

So when the “Joseph Wilson, right?” rang next to him, he almost dropped his glass. He hadn’t heard the man moving. One moment he was alone, the other boy was next to him.

Joseph turned and took in the sight of Jason Todd-Wayne, one of the hosts for the evening. Joseph looked at him with wide eyes and Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Hello,” the young man said.

“Hello,” Joseph signed back with a small smile.

“You’d rather I talk to you or sign to you?” Jason asked and Joseph tried not to show how surprised he was.

“You know how to sign?” he asked completely shocked.

“No, I was planning on just moving my arms around and pray it made sense,” Jason signed back with a cocky grin.

“Okay, no need to mock me.”

“Not mocking, wouldn’t dare,” Jason answered but he was definitely having fun. “So, Joseph. The Big Four left you all alone to fend for yourself?”

“More or less, galas are important for their social image.”

“Wouldn’t I know,” the man answered looking straight at his own family being completely surrounded.

“You’re also the least interesting,” Jospeh mocked.

“No, it’s just that “interview with the street trash” isn’t the title of any best seller ever,” Jason said popping a quiche in his mouth.

“I’d read that.”

“I bet you would.”

Joseph smiled. He took one of the quiches from Jason’s plate and started to munch slowly. Jason stayed next to him.

“So what do you do?”

“Nothing interesting,” Joseph answered automatically.

“Aren’t you fun to be around,” Jason smiled. “No, for real, what’s your thing?”

“I like to paint. Actually, I’m a painter.”

“You got some photos of your stuff?” the other man said popping a small chou in his mouth. Joseph’s eyes stopped on his lips a second too long.

“Not on my phone, no. But there is a gallery in Gotham that shows my stuff,” Joseph signed back.

“You’re kidding? Write me the name, I’ll go check it out,” Jason said giving his phone to Joseph.

“You don’t have to.”

“No, but I want to. Go ahead write the name.”

Jason, Joseph decided, was fun to be around. He was sweet and smart, a bit too sharp of a tongue but he made for a good gala pal for someone younger than him. The kept on eating during the evening and laughing at some people dressed in big hats and awful suits.

“Look at this one, oh my god. Is a bird on her hat? Joseph, please tell me it’s not a bird.”

“Sorry, I think it’s a bird.”

“F for the poor guy who died to be pinned to this awful hat.”

“Shut up, she’s going to hear you.”

“Yeah, and maybe she can pick up some advice because animal cruelty is so 2010. Lady Gaga wore it better.”

“Master Jason, if you could follow me please,” said the soft voice from behind them. Joseph saw Jason tense in less than a second and turned a sheepish smile to the old man behind him.

“Of course, Alfie. You need something?”

“Why, yes, of course, Master Jason. I need you to come with me and read to me the etiquette of this type of evening. I can’t quite remember the passage where you are supposed to mock the guests,” Joseph tried to look somewhere else because he was going to laugh out loud if he didn’t.

“Well, sure Alfred. It’s just after the paragraph where all my family leaves me alone for an entire evening where I know no-one. And just before the passage where I shouldn’t have to stay here because I’m already twenty-two and independent,” Jason answered. The old man raised on eyebrow totally unimpressed by Jason's demonstration of wit.

“Ah, yes thank you, I seem to remember it. Isn’t it just after the section about how gentlemen are supposed to be really insulting towards the people that changed their beddings until they were ten because they still wetted them?”

“Okay, Alfred that was a particularly low blow. I think I’m going just dig a hole to go and die in it. Now, if you don’t mind I’m going to look for a shovel.”

“No need to be so dramatic young man. I came to tell you than the kitchen is empty if you want to take a break. I know the galas are taxing. And there are probably some fresh-baked cookies laying somewhere.”

“You’re a saint. Like a mean saint but a saint, Alfie. Thank you.” Jason looked at Joseph and gave him his hand. “You’re coming? If we don’t hurry Dick is going to eat all the cookies, and god knows his ass is big enough,” Joseph took it with a smile.

“Master Jason!” Alfred cried. Jason only smiled and ran with Joseph towards the kitchen.

They stopped in the kitchen and Jason took the plate of cookies before leaving by the back door. He told Joseph to follow him and they stepped in a dark corridor. Jason kept walking knowing his way even if his eyes were closed. He passed Thomas and Martha Wayne's picture and then started to take the stairs. Joseph was still behind him trying to keep up with the young man's long strides.

“I’ll show you my room. This way no one will bother us, we can even listen to music!” Jason said. Joseph knocked on the wall to get Jason’s attention.

“Yeah, we can even watch a movie and at some point, you can tell me whose girl you got a crush on.”

“Yeah keep mocking me, you can go back to the party if you want, I’ll be listening to Queen laying on my very comfortable bed.”

Jason opened his door, and okay, his bedroom was cool. There were a lot of books and the room felt really comfy. Jason put the plate on a table and let himself fall on his mattress. Joseph joined him.

“Okay, got to say that this bed feels like heaven.”

“Right! I could stay here all day.”

Joseph smiled and then stood up. He looked around the bedroom and found the records next to a player. He put David Bowie and started to dance a bit. Space Oddity made him close his eyes and move his hands from left to right. Joseph heard the other boy standing up and turning the sound up. He stood close to Joseph in his back and slid his hands around the other boy's hips and left arm to make him spin. Joseph laughed silently.

They kept turning and moving around the room until Joseph stopped in front of Jason, he had to look down a bit because the younger man was a few inches shorter than him. Joseph slithered his arms around Jason’s shoulders suppressing the space between them. Jason’s nose was against Joseph’s throat. They kept dancing for a moment but Jason pushed Joseph and decided to change the record.

Oh, and Nina Simone was a good accomplice for dances stolen in the darkness of Jason’s bedroom. They swayed from left to right, Joseph felt the small rumble within Jason’s chest, he was humming the song. Joseph looked at Jason and saw a smile twisting his lips. Joseph licked his lips and took Jason’s head in his hands. They stared at each other for the longest time. Joseph kissed him. Slowly, softly, he kissed Jason like the other man was the most precious person he had ever seen. Jason gasped and let him.

Joseph was pushing Jason toward his bed but the other boy pushed him back.

“Wait, just five seconds.”

Jason slipped from Joseph’s grip and changed once again the music. He gave Joseph a small teasing smile. Elvis Presley’s smooth voice almost made Joseph laugh. He couldn’t believe it. Almost laugh because Jason turned with a serious look on his face while he took off his bow, and then his vest. He unbuttoned slowly his shirt while walking toward the other man. Joseph swallowed slowly. He touched Jason’s chest running his fingers over the other man’s skin. Jason pushed Joseph so he could sit on the bed. Joseph opened his legs so that Jason could come closer. Joseph kissed the muscular chest in front of him. He bit the skin and then licked it. Jason moaned and Joseph almost lost control.

They kissed again, Jason straddled Joseph and kept kissing him. Joseph grabbed the soft curls of his partner’s head and pulled back. He heard the small excited cry stumbling out of Jason’s lips. They were breathless. Jason pushed Joseph against the mattress and started to remove the other man’s clothes. Jason kissed Joseph’s bellybutton, licked from it towards his nipples, nicked them, and then kept kissing slowly toward Joseph's throat. He kissed the scar. He kissed it again and licked and Joseph sobbed. Jason kept moving up and kissed Joseph’s lips, he pushed against his mouth and then pulled back trying to make Joseph play with him. Joseph was happy to oblige.

They rolled on their side and Joseph started to caress Jason’s back making the other man shiver against him. They were burning, Jason pushed his head back and let Joseph bit his throat. He let the other man suck on the skin leaving a large purple mark on Jason.

“Touch me please,” Jason begged. It came as a plea. Joseph obeyed.

He ran his hand over Jason’s pants and grabbed his thighs. God, his thighs. He pulled them apart and slid a leg between them. Jason started to rub against Joseph, soft moans spilling from his lips.

And the door opened.

“You see, Bruce, I told you he was in his…Fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Dick said opening the door and switching the light on.

“Oh my god, close the fucking door, Dickhead!”

“Fuck, oh my god, sorry Jay,” the other man apologized. “Well, you can also tell the Wilsons I found Joseph.”

“Oh my fucking god, Dick, close the door.”

Jason was mortified. He was completely red, hiding his face in his hands. Joseph tapped his arms.

“I think I’m going to go back to my parents.”

“Yes, of course, go ahead. Sorry about this.”

“For what it’s worth Jason, I like you a lot. Call me?”

“Yeah, you still need to show me those paintings.”

The kiss that Joseph gave him left Jason with his eyes closed. He sighed and opened them to see a smug Joseph.

“That’s a date, then.”

“Sorry,” Dick said once Jason left his room.

“Shut up,” Jason said more mortified than angry.

“No, I know you’ve had a crush on him for the longest time. Sorry for bursting in like that.”

“It’s fine, would’ve been weirder if I had been giving him a head.”

“You’re so crass.”

“I know,” Jason smiled before leaving his big brother behind him.

“So, how does he kiss?”

“Fuck's sake, Dick, don’t ask me that.”

“Well, I need to tease, I’m your big brother after all,” Dick said ruffling Jason’s hair. “Also, I want the cookies you stole from the kitchen.”


	2. look at you strawberry blonde (Conner/Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner has a massive crush. Tim is a cockblock. Jason is oblivious.
> 
> No cape au/ warning for self worth issue, scars, panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> A little bird asked me for some Conner Jason so here it is! Hope they'll like it :)

Conner Kent was in deep shit. Like up to the ears deep shit. He wanted to die deep shit, jump from the Wayne Manor highest tower and let himself go “splash” down deep shit.

Conner Kent was a twenty-two-year-old boy harboring a crush. He had had this crush for the past five years and had managed to keep a secret to absolutely no one but the infamous crush. His friends made fun of him constantly for it and loved to tease him mercilessly until he became a huge red fuming pile of farm boy.

You see, Conner Kent had a best friend: Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Tim had a huge family counting two older brothers, two younger brothers, one big sister and her fun girlfriend, a super cool lesbian aunt, a billionaire adopted dad, and a grandpa/butler. The other thing was, Conner loved older guys. He didn’t know why and honestly didn’t want to dig into it, but Conner loved older guys. He felt safe with them.

And one particular guy, three years older than him, who loved to read poetry in the manor library, with the most magnificent eyes he had ever seen, made Conner Kent’s heart beat faster. Jason Peter Johnson-Wayne had starred in Conner fantasies for the past five years. He had met the beautiful boy at a gala hosted by Bruce Wayne ten years ago and never thought much about him. Until he met him again five years later and Conner choked on his beer.

Jason had come back from college for the holidays and wanted to surprise his father. But, Bruce was traveling for work, Alfred was in England, Dick in his home in New York, Damian with the Kents for the week, and the others were all siding with Tim to throw the party of the year. Jason arrived on his motorcycle, leather jacket, black gloves, a vibrant red helmet, and everybody stopped moving.

Tim’s older brother took off his helmet and Conner was pretty sure a girl fainted. Jason Wayne was a bad boy in the flesh. He kept his helmet under his arms and leveled his brothers and sisters with a glare. He only moved his fingers to tell them to go back inside and Duke, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Tim followed him.

People started to whisper, to ask who was the hot guy coming like this. Tim and the others opened the door again and told everyone that the party could keep going but people had to throw every alcoholic beverage. Jason’s special order.

Jason stayed around in the manor, observing the millions of teenagers moving around. He watched them and stopped them from doing too much damage, stopped someone from spilling soda over a portrait of his grandparents, and kicked a guy’s ass for forcing another one to have sex with him.

Conner fell in love instantly, and if he hadn’t been convinced, Jason thrown in the pool by his brothers and his sister and then coming out of the pool with his white tee-shirt sticking to his muscular chest looking like a male version of Venus, would’ve fininshed to convince Conner.

They met again at a party where Tim brought his brother. Jason played some games with them and listened to people’s fears about college and comforted them. Jason was a gift to mankind, Conner was sure of that.

Obviously, watching Jason for the entire evening with hearts in his eyes didn’t escape Conner’s friends. Especially Tim and Cassandra’s girlfriend: Stephanie. They teased him the whole night. Conner had never more wanted to die than at that time.

At twenty-two, Conner was now well aware his crush should've been over, but Jason Wayne in front of him with just a hoodie and a black jeans made things to him. He sat next to Tim during the evening. At one point, Tim left to check on the pizzas and the space between Jason and Conner was empty. Conner took a deep breath and got closer to Jason. He smiled at him and Jason smile back.

“Having a good time?” he asked and almost immediately wanted to die.

“Yes, and you, Conner?” Oh My God, he knew his name.

“Perfect!” Conner cursed himself. He needed to keep the conversation flowing. “How is the Ph.D. coming?”

“It’s hell, but I’ll manage. I told Bruce that I would be the next to doctor in his family after all.”

“Yeah, Tim mentioned that.” Yes because Tim was very proud of his big brother and wanted everyone to know how awesome he was.

“And you? Veterinarian, right?”

“How do you?”

“Tim talks a lot, I listen.”

“It’s hard, but that's what I want to do.”

“Good, you’ll pull through, Conner.”

Tim came back and weaseled his way between Conner and Jason. Oh, yeah, did he mentioned that his biggest cockblock was also his best friend? Tim didn’t share. Never. Especially not Jason after his accident abroad. Tim and the entire family were overprotective and made sure to keep Jason’s suitors far away from him. One time, Cassandra broke Roman Sionis’ nose for touching Jason’s ass during a gala.

Cassandra was eyeing Conner with a suspicious look making Conner swallow slowly his pizza slice. Tim was constantly asking for Jason’s attention, and Jason was only too happy to spend some time with his brother.

“I hope we have ice cream,” Jason said looking at the game on the table.

“I don’t think so, Dick ate like all of it because he broke up with his girlfriend.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Tim said pursing his lips. “We have cake if you want to.”

“Nah, I’m going to buy some ice cream,” Jason said standing.

“I’m coming with you!” Conner said without thinking. If looks could kill Conner would have been strangled by all Jason’s little siblings. “I need some fresh air,” Conner mumbled.

“Cool, I’ve got a spare helmet,” Jason smiled.

“I want to go to!” Damian said standing up.

“Sorry, only got one place on the bike, little D,” Jason said ruffling the boy’s hair.

“We can take a car! I want to come with you,” he insisted.

“I want to go too, you’re going to buy some disgusting ice cream if you go alone,” Duke stepped in. Conner knew what they were doing.

“Oi, you don’t be mean, my ice cream is the best.”

“If you like the Frankenstein type,” Tim answered already putting on his cloak.

“Nope, I had enough of all of you, I’m taking Conner, at least he appreciates me,” Jason said putting an arm around the teenager. Conner turned red in a matter of seconds, Stephanie laughed. “Come country boy, put on this,” Jason said throwing his leather jacket to the boy and walked towards the door. “Be good,” the older brother said to his siblings before leaving.

Jason had a spared helmet and Jacket in the manor. He sat on his bike and waited for Conner to join him behind.

“Ever been on a bike?”

“Not the fast one,” Conner answered drying his hands on his jeans.

“Relax, I’m a good driver. I only killed one person,” he said grinning before putting his helmet on.

Conner sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist. He felt and heard the engine between his legs roaring to life and Jason’s started driving out of the manor. The drive was fast and exhilarating. Conner heard himself say fuck more than once and dared to watch the city around them. Jason was fast and steady when he drove, and yes this was probably the best day of Conner’s life. They stopped in front of a convenience store and walked in.

Jason stared at the different types of ice cream like he didn’t already know what he was going to take. He turned to Conner and leaned against the freezer. Suddenly he didn’t look nice at all. God, he was hot like this too.

“So, what’s your deal with Tim?” Conner froze.

“What?” he managed to say.

“What’s your deal with my little brother? What are you after?”

“Hum…I’m his friend?” Conner answered not really sure what to say.

“Let’s cut the crap, I know you’re interested in him,” Jason said. Conner was probably having a stroke anyway.

“I’m not…I’m not interested in Tim!”

“Then, Duke? If you say Damian I’m going to punch you in the face,” Jason snarled.

“No…no! It’s not any of them,” Conner mumbled. Jason was going to deck him six-way to Sunday. “It’s you! Okay, it’s you! I like you!” he said almost screaming.

“Wha…” Jason said looking confused. “Why would you be interested in me?” he said genuinely lost.

“Dude, look at yourself,” Conner said moving his hands in Jason’s general direction. “You’re as hot as Merapi, if someone put water on your abs it would boil. Come on,” Conner said laughing awkwardly.

“I…what? But I’m me?” Jason answered like someone was telling him a bad joke.

“Man,” Conner tried to say.

“No, I mean, look at my face! I’ve got scars everywhere, I'm not...you can’t…You can’t like me,” Jason answered panicking.

“You’re probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Conner blurted. Jason grimaced.

Stayed silent for the rest of the ride, the ice cream tapping against the bike boot. Conner was starting to feel uncomfortable but they quickly reached the manor. Jason opened the door and walked up to his room without saying good night to the others. Tim was in the kitchen and eyed Conner viciously.

“What did you do?”

“I don’t know!” Conner almost shouted. “One minute he was nice, the second he was like: “what do you want with my siblings, state your intentions!” And then I told him I liked him, and he said I couldn’t,” Conner answer feeling desperate. Tim sighed.

“Jason is protective of us. After what that sick bastard did to him he stopped everybody from going out of the house.” Tim explained. “And, he is particularly conscious of his face, he hates what he looks like and can’t understand why people would try to get near him if not to hurt him.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I know and I didn’t want to tell you, that’s why we tried to stop you from being too close to him. It took him years to accept to go back in the pool or even walk shirtless around us. I’m sorry I should have warned you.”

“No, it’s fine, I had no idea.”

“It’s alright, he'll probably apologize to you tomorrow. He can’t really control his emotions so he needs to take some time alone and think,” Tim said putting two scoops of ice cream in a bowl. “But ice cream can help. His bedroom is next to mine,” Tim finished and pushed the bowl toward Conner. “But if you hurt him…”

“I know, you’ll destroy me.”

“No, I’ll send Damian after you,” Tim answered.

Jason’s bedroom was next to Tim and more importantly, next to the master bedroom. Conner had never realized before but it made sense. He stopped in front of it and waited. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing that? Maybe he should leave Jason alone.

He knocked.

“Tim, leave me alone,” Jason muffled voice passed through the heavy door.

“It’s Conner,” the door opened immediately. “Look I’m sorry, I told you of this and I had no idea. I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me.”

“No! No, it’s me. If I hadn’t been an asshole you wouldn’t have told me all of this. I’m sorry, I was a dickhead.”

They stared at each other in silence.

“I brought ice cream,” Conner said showing the bowl.

“Thank you.”

“Hmm…I really meant it. I like you a lot and it’s fine if you don’t really believe me or anything, I get it. I’ve had this stupid crush for years and it feels good to finally tell you. I just hope that one day you’ll believe me.”

Jason smiled softly to Conner. He took the bowl from the younger boy’s hands and leaned toward him. Jason left a small feather-like kiss to Conner’s cheek and chuckled.

“Thank you, Conner. Have a good evening,” Jason whispered before closing his door.


	3. I'm mister loverman and I miss my lover (Grant/Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said he wasn’t sleeping with Slade. Not that he wasn’t sleeping with a Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Hope you're all good! Today is PWP and smut for everyone, first time writing it, first time publishing some, but everything's gonna be alright (right?)  
> Have a good day!

Jason hated drinking water in the morning but he had to, spending his nights running after criminal did dehydrate people. So every morning he takes one tall glass in the large cupboard next to the fridge, walks slowly to the sink, and pours himself one glass of room temperature water that he empties quickly and then another which he takes more time to drink, the water is disgustingly bland, almost insulting in its simplicity. Sometimes he has to put lemon in it because it’s too difficult to even take a small amount.

This morning Jason is standing next to the sink, he drinks his second glass slowly. He hates the feeling in his empty stomach. Water splashing around making him feel heavy, and if he moves too quickly there is this splosh splosh sound in his belly that makes him cringe.

Jason takes small gulps of water watching Tim reading something on his tablet, slowly chewing on a sausage, his hair is a mess, Tim chews with his mouth close like a proper gentleman, he dabs his mouth with the napkin next to him and then snorts softly at something. Jason is trying to plan his breakfast, maybe he’ll take some tea with his sausages but then he remembers that tea is basically water and right now he’d rather fight Bane than drink another cup.

He is almost done with his second glass when Dick steps in the kitchen, his hair is wet (he probably just woke up or he spent the entire night patrolling and only got back) and he is wearing his sweatpants and a large hoodie. He looks angry, or hurt? What’s obvious is that he is glaring at Jason.

Jason doesn’t like morning. He doesn’t like waking up early but what he hates, even more, are morning arguments. He is never bright enough in the morning and he likes to eat in silence, that’s why he likes to eat with Tim, that’s also why he doesn’t like eating with Bruce. Bruce is always up and shining even if he only got a five-minute power nap, he talks about something that happened during patrol or a deal with the company, he clings his spoon against his cup and scratches the ground with his chair. Jason doesn’t like it. It’s too noisy.

Bruce also steps after Dick and he is also glaring. Tim must see it because he is leaving mouthing a simple “you’re on your own” to Jason before running out of the kitchen. Coward. Bruce pours himself a cup of coffee and Dick takes a fruit. They sit together eyeing Jason like he is supposed to guess why they are angry. He empties his glass and suddenly he feels a bit too full. The splosh splosh feeling is in his stomach and he wants to eat something to make it disappear.

Dick is finished with his banana and then he takes a plate to put some sausages in it. He is loud, on purpose surely, he slams the plate against the table and then clings the large spoon against the sausage plate. Jason winces, he catches Damian with the corner of his eyes stepping into the kitchen, looking around, and then stepping back out slowly like a prey trying to avoid predators.

Bruce is over with his coffee, he clangs the cup on the table, Dick is still putting sausages loudly on his plate, the splosh splosh in Jason’s stomach is nauseating, Bruce scratches his chair on the ground to put some space between him and the table, Dick is still glaring, the toaster goes off.

“You’re fucking Slade Wilson,” Dick spats like he has poison in his mouth.

Ah, shuck.

“No,” Jason answers calmly.

“No?”

“No.”

“No.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. I don’t fuck Slade.”

“You call him Slade?” Dick roars. Jason fights a laugh. It’s ridiculous.

“Come on,” Jason sighs.

“What do you mean, come on?” Dick snarls.

Jason is ready to answer but Bruce takes a deep breath. A very deep, very noisy breath. And the thing is, Bruce doesn’t take a deep breath unless he wants you to know he is taking a deep breath. Bruce doesn’t take a deep breath unless he wants you to know that he is getting irritated. Jason looks at Bruce.

“What is it?” Jason snaps.

“We know, Jason. There is no need to lie,” Bruce says running a hand over his face like he is facing a very annoying problem. He stirs his coffee with his spoon clings it against the cup.

“I’m not sleeping with Slade,” Jason answers stubbornly. Dick chokes on his spit.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, Jason. I saw you, I saw you going into his safe house and only getting out in the morning.”

“Oh my god, I was in Slade’s safe house an entire night, of fucking course I fucked him,” Jason answers mockingly. “God forbid I had something to plan with him.” And maybe it’s not a good thing to say.

“What did you plan with him the entire night for you to leave with a massive hickey on your neck and limping like he fucked you six-way to Sunday,” Dick growls. It’s not usual to see Dick angry, not like this. Dick is cold in his anger, he goes from sunny summer afternoon to cold deep winter in Antarctica real quick. Could freeze your balls with his glare.

“This,” Jason says moving his hands around, “is really getting on my nerves. I’m not sleeping with Slade.”

“He is a fucking criminal,” Dick screams.

“He is dangerous,” Bruce agrees. Jason wants to scream too.

“Go fuck yourself, both of you. I’m not sleeping with Slade and even if I did it has nothing to do with you,” he says trying to keep calm but his cool is slowly turning into a very wet bar of soap, very slippery, very difficult to keep in his hands.

“You, sleeping with Wilson is an issue we need to deal with,” Bruce says. He sighs again. Jason really wants to scream.

“I’m not sleeping with Slade. But think what you want I guess.”

“So you’re not sleeping with anyone at the moment?” Dick asks, his lips a fine line.

“I’m done with this shit.”

When Jason walks into his flat he is tired, hungry, and pissed off. Jason opens his fridge stare at it closes the door, opens his cupboard, closes it too, and then goes back to the fridge like some kind of miracle happened, and the food he'd like to eat appeared. A lonely pineapple yogurt stares at him. Jason hates pineapple, usually, he leaves it for Wilson since the bastard’s tongue is busted and lets him eat shit like that.

Jason takes the yogurt reluctantly and then eyes it like it personally insulted his entire family. He would give anything for warm pancakes with maple syrup on top. He could go out and sit at a café to eat some but he really doesn’t want to leave his flat now that he is in. His stomach rumbles and Jason tears open the lid of the yogurt, he can still see the sausages he missed this morning at the manor.

He sits at the bar of his kitchen and finally notices the black bag on the table. It’s pretty, with silk ribbons holding it closed. Jason runs his finger over the bag, plays with, and succumbs to the temptation. He takes on his knees and opens it.

In the bag, there is a black box.

And in the black box, there is the fancy sheet of very light black paper to protect his gift. Jason smiles, he likes where this is going. He pulls on the silk paper and sees his gift. His cheeks turn bright red and he closes it as if to hide the content of the box. But he is alone, and it’s silly, but he does it anyway. He opens it again, slowly.

It’s black and red, and pretty. And Lingerie.

There is still a flush on his cheeks but he is also excited he wants to try the pieces on. The yogurt is thrown in the trash and he walks, definitely doesn’t run, to his bedroom. First, he wants to shower, then he’ll try it on. Jason lays his gift on his bed and smiles, he almost misses the piece of paper in the box.

Red on white, pretty letters, written with a quill. One word and it’s all Jason needs to shift his mood.

_Tonight_.

It’s Jason’s day off tonight, obviously, he knows it and bought the lingerie on purpose. Jason gets in the bathroom and starts to get ready, he wants to be soft and smooth for tonight, he likes how lace and silk run over a hairless skin and can’t wait to feel it again. Jason doesn’t shave, he doesn’t like how the hair grows back always thicker and catch against the fabrics. The other way is more painful but he is used to it now.

He spends a long time in the bathroom, stays in the water long enough to have it going cold, but he feels relaxed when he finally steps out, he smells good, used his other gifts to make Wilson happy.

Prepping is catchier, he wants to be ready, soft, and warm, already open for his partner to slip in but he also really wants him to do it, to ready Jason how he wants, to make him scream and beg for release.

Jason decides against it. He’ll wait for Wilson to do it. He’ll wrap himself up like a pretty present and wait for the older man to get him and have him how he likes.

Jason eats before putting on the lingerie, he lights soME candles when it’s slowly getting dark outside and his sweet torture finally he ends. Jason slips in the top first, it’s easy, a large red and black lace band goes under his chest and there is one fine line of fabric going all the way up to Jason’s throat to join a lace collar. The pattern is pretty, Jason traces it with his fingers slowly, tickling the sensitive skin of his chest.

Next goes the panty, it’s simple, red and black, lace too goes high up on his hips and leaves a hole that exposes the top of his pubis and covers the rest. It’s simple on its own but Jason still has the garter belt and stockings to put on.

He connects the back of the stockings to the garter belt first, the first time he used some he learned that it was difficult to do it once he already had the stockings on. Then he slowly pulls the stocking up his leg and sighs softly at the feeling against his smooth leg.

He is ready, eagerly awaiting for him. Jason is in the middle of his bed, he changed the sheets for that, put on the red ones, silk too, a gift. It’s fancy, almost too much for Jason but Wilson likes it, he says it feels like Jason is his gift. His pretty little princess waiting in a treasure chest.

The silence of the bedroom is deafening, Jason focuses on his heartbeat, he breathes slowly, his feet slip against the sheets as he rubs them together. He is almost too far gone when the window of his bedroom slips open slowly.

Ravager is here, stepping down from the window sill, he is a large man but swift like a wildcat. He walks slowly around the bed, takes in the sight, and chuckles. His sword goes down and then his guns. He takes off his boot and then stops to look at Jason.

“Come and help me,” he orders. Jason shivers at the deep voice of Grant Wilson.

He slides all the way to the end of the bed and stands in front of Grant who just sits on the edge of the large bed. Behind his mask, it’s difficult to see his expression but he stares at Jason, waits for the younger man to move.

Jason goes to his knees and unlaces Ravager’s remaining boot. He goes slowly, head down showing the curve of his neck. Ravager runs a hand in Jason’s hair, he pulls on his partner curls just to produce the small noise Jason always does.

Jason goes up and up until he reaches Grant’s fly and the older man stops him. Not yet. Jason understands quickly, he shifts to take off Grant’s glove and then the other. He feels the warm skin of his lover as he runs his hands over Jason’s uncovered skin. Jason throws his head back and sighs.

Grant pulls him closer to him, between his legs. He needs to look up to watch Jason’s face, his mask brushes against Jason’s stomach. Jason runs his hands from Grant’s wrists to his shoulders and then his mask. He bends forward and presses a soft kiss over the cold material and then pulls it off.

Jason traces Grant’s lips with his thumb and caresses his hair with his other hand. Grant’s pupils are wide, only a small line of blue around them, and the sight makes Jason’s breath catch in his throat. Grant kisses Jason’s thumb, he wraps a hand around Jason’s wrist and kisses his palm, then his wrist right over his heartbeat. His tongue darts out and traces an unknown pattern over Jason’s skin.

Jason feels hot, unbearably hot. Jason pulls his hand back and catches Grant’s face. He kisses him, slowly, softly, runs his tongue over the older man's lips, waits for him to decide if he wants more. Grant opens up, runs his own tongue over Jason’s, a swift caress, a promise in the darkness of the bedroom.

Grant stands up and twists to push Jason over the bed, he takes off his suit, slips out of his sleeves, and under Jason’s unwavering stare, it feels almost obscene. Grant smiles as Jason swallows slowly.

“I’m going to take a shower, when I get back I’ll make you cry,” he whispers.

“Don’t,” Jason says quickly. “Don’t shower.”

“I’m filthy.”

“I like your smell,” Jason confesses. Grant grins.

He puts a knee on the bed and starts crawling over Jason. The younger man’s head is down, like he is ashamed, his cheeks are red but hidden behind his curls. Grant puts two fingers under Jason’s chin and makes him look up. Jason breath crashes against Grant’s lips, panting.

“I’m going to ruin you, Jason. Do you want me to?” Jason nods in Grant’s hands. “Verbal answers, baby.”

“Yes, please,” Jason mumbles.

“Good.”

One second there is this long silence stretching, Jason breathing slowly, eyes going up and down between Grant’s eyes his lips. The next second Grant crashes his lips against Jason and pushes him against the sheets like a starving man. He straddles Jason and takes his wrists to pin them over the younger man’s head.

Jason arches a bit, his chest his a bit forward showing off the cleavage made by the lingerie. Grant licks his lips and bends over Jason’s chest. He wraps his tongue around Jason’s pierced nipple, pulls on the piercing with his teeth and lets go. He blows on Jason’s nipple and makes the man wriggle under him.

“I’m going to let go of your wrists, if you move you’ll get punished. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want help to keep them up?”

“No, thank you,” Jason says between gritted teeth.

“Make me proud, sweetheart,” Grant says before going back to suck on Jason’s nipples.

Jason’s head is thrown back, he wants more but Grant is definitely not willing to give it. Yet.Grant’s hands are everywhere, the pads of his fingers running slowly over Jason’s sides, thighs, pinching him, playing with his piercings. He is absolutely enjoying Jason’s reactions. Jason is arching, trying to find to ease the pressure, rub somewhere, and put an end to his misery. He keeps his hands over his head, the only thing keeping him focused enough. It’s grounding, Grant knows that, and he also enjoys seeing Jason fight against himself.

“You’re breathtaking, Jace. Perfect for me,” he whispers against Jason’s ears. Jason moans and turns his head against the bed.

Grant throws one leg over Jason, rubs his thigh against Jason groin, and watches as his partner bits his lips to keep the louder moan from coming out of his mouth. Fucking perfect. Jason’s cheeks are redder than ever, he mumbles something, but it’s eaten by the sobs.

“What is it?”

“Please,” Jason keens.

“I don’t know what you want,” Grant teases.

“Please touch me,” Jason begs, and it’s definitely Grant’s favorite sound in the world.

Slowly he slides his hand down, caresses Jason’s hard abs, and keeps going down. He presses against the lace panty. Jason’s cock is already hard, pressing against the fabric, wetting it, a few drops of precum already escaping him. Jason mewls when Grant’s gropes him. He runs his finger against Jason’s shaft over the lace. Jason grips the sheets frenetically, it’s like his hands are cramping against the sheets, his head going left to right.

“Are you going to come in your panty, Jason? Are you going to make it filthy?”

“I…I don’t want to…”

“You don’t want to come?”

“No, I want,” Jason hisses. “Please, Grant.”

Grant isn’t a nice man, and he loves to see Jason all embarrassed so he keeps rubbing him over the underwear. He wants to see the horror on Jason’s face as he realizes he is going to come in his underwear. He plays with Jason’s balls when he feels the man tense. Jason whimpers, he tries to hide behind his arms but Grant won’t let him.

Jason feels it, he knows Grant isn’t going to pull him out, to touch him directly. He feels the warmth slowly pooling in his guts, his toes curling and his teeth gritting, a small cry escapes him and Grant kisses him, it’s clumsy, possessive, too much for Jason. He comes with a silent cry, eyes closed, mouth open. Grant smiles against Jason’s lips.

His underwear feels sticky and obscene but Jason knows they aren’t done. He looks at Grant and glances at his prick. He is hard against his boxer, painfully hard. Jason brushes his hand over his cock and Grant closes his eyes and smiles. Jason pushes his partner and pins him on the mattress. He kisses his way down, licks Grant’s nipples, and pinches them in revenge.

Finally, he faces Grant’s crotch. He doesn’t immediately touch Grant, instead, he pushes his nose against Grant’s crotch. It’s primal, instinct over reason. He sniffs slowly, deeply, and then licks through the fabric of Grant’s boxer. He mouthes the lines of Grant’s cock. The older man throws his head back, his hand in his mouth to muffle the sound. Jason smiles slowly. He pulls down the elastic band of Grant’s underwear and frees his cock. He licks tentatively, and Grant groans. Jason slowly drags his mouth up and down Grant’s dick and finally puts it in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Jason hears. He swallows it deeper just to hear Grant swear again. Jason chuckles around Grant’s hard on. “Shit, don’t stop,” Grant pants.

He takes Jason a minute to get used to the stretch, he bobs he head slowly as he listens to Grant’s grunts and the sounds spilling from his lips. Jason feels Grant’s abs contracting under his hand and wraps his tongue around the shaft, he hears Grant’s swearing and feels a hand in his hair. Grant pushes him back, his dick escapes Jason's mouth with a wet pop. He looks at Jason with blurry eyes and wipes the tears that escape his lover’s eyes.

“Come here,” he says softly and Jason obeys.

He leans against Grant’s side, kisses him until they are both out of breath. Jason can feel Grant’s hand playing with the lace of his underwear, his hand drops under it and he starts to massage Jason’s ass.

“Give me the lube, Jace,” Grant says kissing Jason’s forehead.

Grant lowers himself between Jason’s legs, open his thighs, and pushes the underwear to the side. He pushes his mouth against Jason’s rim and licks slowly the edge of his hole. Jason’s breath stutters. He grabs the sheets and hides his face in them.

He feels a finger coated with lubricant slowly slipping in, it’s torture, playing on the edge of not enough, he wants more, he can take more. Grant pushes a second one without a problem, presses inside Jason, playing with him, making him cry out, a third finger joins the others. Jason arches under Grant’s ministration, he cries his name.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

Grant pushes slowly inside Jason watching attentively his lover’s face, searching for any sign of discomfort. Jason smiles encouragingly, Grant bottoms out in one deep thrust and Jason cries out. He hides his face in his arms but Grant stops him. He pulls out and then pushes agonizingly slow in Jason making the other boy whimper.

“Please,” Jason begs.

“Please what?” Grant asks hiding how much he is affected.

“Please more, just more, please,” Jason cries.

“When you ask so nicely,” Grant smiles.

Grant starts getting faster, harder, the pace unforgiving. Jason throws his head back, sobs, begs, cries and Grant’s only wish is to make him cry even more. Jason arches, tensing around Grant harder than before. Grant catches Jason’s tears with his thumbs and finds a renewed energy. He brings Jason on the edge, toeing on the fine line of too much and not enough. Grant takes Jason’s cock in his hand and strokes him, he wants them to come together. Jason stops moving, hips thrusting up as Grant pushes on last time. It’s with a cry that they come together.

Grant takes Jason in his arms, brings him close to his chest. Jason is boneless, he trusts Grant entirely. Slowly Grant pulls them under the comforter. He runs his hand in Jason’s hair, shares his warmth with the young boy next to him. Jason looks up slowly, he smiles sleepily at Grant, and kisses his shoulder before snuggling in his neck.

“Thank you for the gift,” Jason says, his breath tickling Grant’s collarbone.

“Everything for you, Jace. My perfect little bird,” Grant whispers. He feels Jason shrink in his arms and smiles. “My perfect, beautiful, little bird,” he says again.

“Don’t let me go,” Jason mumbles.

“Wouldn’t wish to.”


End file.
